Nada é por acaso
by Wesley Augusto
Summary: Isabella é uma garota um pouco revoltada com a sua vida, e que por um acaso encontra-se comum dos filhos de Carlisle, Emmett que a ajuda em aulas de reforço de Matemática. Mas após sua festa de 17 anos tudo pode mudar. Você acredita em acasos?
1. Prólogo

**Nenhuns destes personagens me pertencem mais sim á STEPHENIE MEYER**

**PRÓLOGO**

''_NUNCA PENSEI QUE ME MATAR PODERIA RESOLVER MEUS PROBLEMAS, MAS SE EU FUGISSE DE CASA RESOLVERIA PARTE DELES''_. Cada dia que passava a culpa do ódio caia sobre meus ombros, por ser sempre a razão dos problemas de casa, mas eu sabia que eu tinha uma solução, ir morar em uma cidade deplorável e isolada da tecnologia, que não fazia muito meu gosto, mas resolveria parte dos meus problemas. Eu saberia que ao mesmo tempo tudo seria um mar de rosas ou tudo poderia dar errado, mas estava convicta de que eu iria correr este risco nem que isto custasse minha vida. Mas se estou atrás de um objetivo vou atrás deles com todas as garras e forças nem que para isso eu tenha que correr riscos perto de alguém que amo, mas quero tê-lo sempre perto de mim por todos os dias da minha vida e toda a eternidade nem que para isso eu tenha que vender minha alma ao inferno, mais sempre estarei ao seu lado, como também sei que você faria tudo para me ter.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

**Discussões**

Eu já não sabia o que eu queria da vida, graças a um ser depressivo chamado Renée. Sempre quando eu tinha minhas metas traçadas ela vinha com aquela suas teorias de que isso não vai dar certo, não é a sua cara, e aquilo foi me consumindo por dentro e eu não consegui deixar de demonstrar a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Para a ela a vida perfeita era só a dela, do resto era tudo porcaria. Mas o que ela não sabia era o conceito realmente de vida perfeita, pois ter um namorado bêbado e que presta só para assistir televisão e odeia trabalhar me desculpe, mas no meu conceito isso só existe na vida dela e do Phill.

Certo dia após eu chegar da escola pelo finalzinho da tarde, minha mãe me procura e diz que tem que ir viajar para a Flórida, pois o Phill tem jogo e treinamento, como de costume eu já sábia até onde eu iria parar, imagens repentinas se passavam pela minha cabeça sobre uma pequena cidade ou vilarejo sei lá o que é aquilo sei que simplesmente é horrível e entediante morar lá, mas veio uma vaga lembrança de meu pai Charlie que era chefe de policia daquela pequena cidade.

Mas minha resposta veio à tona para minha mãe, como uma mãe poderia largar sua filha para ir viajar com o seu namoradinho, em instante a raiva tomou conta de todo meu ser. Na hora em que preciso de você, você nunca esta presente para que preciso de uma mãe apenas para me controlar? Deste modo prefiro pegar uma mãe adotiva e mais aparente do que a senhora. A partir daquelas palavras que disse, fui ao meu quarto e refleti que a partir daquele momento seria impossível a convivência com minha mãe. As semanas se passavam mais pareciam que aqueles dias eram os piores da minha vida logo a solidão e o abandono começou a tomar parte do meu ser.

Ao passar dos dias a Renée veio tentar falar comigo mais minha vergonha era tão grande por ter dito aquilo que eu mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dela quando falava comigo. Sentamos a uma mesa perto de meu computador e começamos a conversar, ela me perguntou por que eu teria falado todas aquelas palavras a ela se era de coração mesmo ou era apenas palavras faladas por impulso, ai eu expliquei a ela que as palavras que eu disse foi apenas o impulso da raiva e do stress que eu já havia passado naquele dia no colégio em Phoenix.

Ela me mandou falar mais sobre este stress que eu andava passando no colégio em Phoenix e eu contei tudo a ela que eu estava indo péssima em matemática estava até com medo de reprovar de ano, mas como ela nunca parou para me escutar não compreendeu o apelo que eu havia lhe pedido naquele momento, para que ela me mudasse de colégio ou até de cidade.

Certo dia eu cheguei até minha mãe e pedi a ela um professor particular de matemática e ela me disse que acharia um o mais breve possível, mas deu aquele sorriso escárnio ao Phill. Phill era muito conhecido pela cidade de Phoenix e logo me encontraram um professor particular de matemática um dos melhores espero que eu saiba aproveitar ao máximo este professor para que eu tire notas boas, e por que, eu não quero reprovar.

Após a aula minha mãe chegou e me disse:

-Isabella como foi sua aula de matemática?

Eu, sem muito que dizer, respondi que foi ótima e esperava que ele continuasse assim para que já que ela não entende a escola, entendesse em casa. O professor voltou mais umas 5 vezes mais eu logo briguei com ele dizendo que ele não estava explicando da maneira certa estava errada.

Faltavam três semanas para o meu aniversário e Phill recebe um telefonema dizendo que ele teria que voltar a Flórida, minha mãe provavelmente iria, e eu passaria meu aniversário sozinha, mas logo tratei de ligar para meu pai Charlie, falando que eu estava a caminho o mais tardar em dois dias eu estaria lá. Provavelmente essa não seria a melhor festa no melhor lugar do mundo disso eu tinha certeza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

**Forks.**

Phill e Renée me largaram na estação de avião na terça a noite só peguei-o com destino ao pequeno inferno na quarta a tarde, chegando a noite em Port Angeles. Ao chegar lá peguei um ônibus que ia até Forks aonde cheguei pela manhã, e lá estava meu pai Charlie com aquela roupa fora de moda e com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, quando o vi fui correndo e apertei os braços dele de tanta saudade.

No caminho fomos conversando sobre a minha vida e ele contando a sua vida e rotina diária. Foi quando ele me contou que iria me dar alguns presentes. Claro na hora fiquei toda contente em saber que o meu pai ainda pensa em mim e se importa com o meu futuro, ou também poderia ser uma armação para me prender naquela cidadezinha deplorável.

De nada eu sabia, nem ao menos onde meu pai morava. Ao andar do carro ele me falou que tinha se mudado da casa que eu conhecia onde passei maior parte da minha infância e estaria morando a uns 10 minutos da única escola da cidade.A única coisa que eu não sabia e fiquei sabendo ao decorrer da conversa era que, minha mãe tinha ligado ao meu pai, falando para fazer minha matricula naquela escola.

Ao passarmos de frente a escola já sabia que estávamos perto da casa dele, de longe avistei uma casa da cor amarela e um grande jardim bem podado e limpo. Na verdade aquela casa não fazia a cara de meu pai, para dizer a verdade eu imaginava, um lugar bem afastado da cidade com chiqueiro e galinheiro e uma casa muito suja. Ele nunca soube o significado da palavra limpeza e organização, as únicas vezes que encontrei a casa de meu pai limpa era quando, eu ia minhas férias para lá e limpava e olha que faz mais de 3 anos que eu não dou as caras naquela cidade sem gosto.

Ao abrir a porta da casa, encontrei uma sala em perfeito estado, ou seja, nenhum um pó e nenhum enfeite fora do lugar, mas para dizer a verdade eu sabia que meu pai odiava enfeites dentro de casa, ele dizia que era pura frescura e só servia para deixar a casa cheia de poeira. Mas como eu sou uma garota muito educada sentei e logo coloquei os pés em cima do sofá. Logo que olhei para o rosto de meu pai pude ver um sorriso escárnio por trás da raiva.

Subia as escadas da casa e encontrei três portas sendo uma delas meu futuro quarto. Charlie subiu atrás de mim mostrando-me a porta meu quarto. Aquele quarto parecia o meu antigo tinha uma estante cinza, e um guarda roupas tabaco com branco. Abri uma das portas do guarda roupa e encontrei uma caixa de presente mais eu como não sou nada curiosa logo perguntei ao meu pai o que era e ele me disse que era um presente que eu tinha ganhado como as boas vindas naquela cidade.

Logo abri a caixa o mais rápido possível e me surpreendi acabei de ganhar um notebook e para minha surpresa não era daqueles baratos e nem daqueles usado, era um prateado da marca Apple, agradeci ele com abraços coisa que quase eu nunca fazia apenas quando me desse vontade. Liguei o notebook na tomada e logo fui colocando as minhas configurações foi quando a companhia tocou.

Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta, era um rapaz de pele bronzeada e cabelos longos e me dizia que seu nome era Jacob e estava atrás de meu pai, mandei-o esperar que eu ia chamá-lo. Ao sairmos para fora encontramos uma saveiro vermelha parada em frente a minha garagem, foi quando meu pai disse que era mais um presente antecipado de aniversário eu o agradeci falando que nem precisava mais algo dentro de mim dizia, '' Até que enfim me deu alguma coisa útil mesmo sendo velha pelo menos tem roda para andar, gasta mais tem rodas pelo menos''.

Eu logo entrei no carro ligue-o e acelerei para mim este momento será inesquecível meu primeiro carro, tudo bem que não era o carro que eu sonhava, mas pelo menos era meu e estava pago. Enquanto eu ligava o carro Jacob estava sentado ao meu lado me falando as funções do carro, eu pude admirar a sua voz profunda e tocante por mais tempo. Lá estava eu me apaixonando erradamente por uma pessoa que eu nem conhecia, mais algo de muito especial eu pude perceber nele. Após eu me despedir de Jacob, sem demora entrei para dentro de casa e fui logo ligar meu notebook. O dia foi escurecendo e eu desci para cozinhar, eu não me lembro o que Charlie gosta de comer, mais de repente veio em minha cabeça fazer um macarrão ao molho a bolonhesa, e de complemento peito de frango grelhado, duas coisas que eu odeio fazer é cozinhar e lavar louça e tenho que fazer quando estou com meu pai.

Perguntei ao meu pai como foi o dia na clinica veterinária e ele me respondeu que foi tranqüilo sem muitos animais, mas estava bom o movimento. Servi o jantar, enquanto estávamos comendo, conversamos sobre a cidade, ele me dizia como seria meu primeiro dia de aula no colégio da única escola de Forks. Após acabarmos de jantar meu pai se levantou e foi assistir televisão, enquanto eu lavava a louça do jantar. Após que acabei meu serviço me despedi de meu pai e fui dormir, pois aquele dia com ele tinha sido especial para mim.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

**Forks high school.**

Acordei era umas 06h30min a.m, fui ao banheiro tomei meu banho, escovei meus dentes e fiquei olhando para minha face durante alguns minutos penteando os cabelos. Desci as escadas rapidamente e fui aprontar meu café da manhã. Tomei meu café da manhã correndo para não me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula, pois para dizer a verdade sempre me atrasava. Abri meu saveiro e fiquei uns minutos ali pensando se eu fazendo o que eu realmente queria ou estava fazendo apenas para agradar meu pai. Acelerei rapidamente até chegar a escola.

Ao chegar a escola encontrei um mala de um garoto chamado Eric que falou que eu podia ser amiga dele, mais como eu estava atrasada deixei o garoto falando sozinho. Fui a última a chegar na sala de aula e justo na matéria que eu mais odiava e me dava mal, justamente a matemática, sentei-me ao lado de um garoto que aparentou ser muito simpá me cumprimentou e se apresentou como Emmett. O professor Holder me deu uns testes, parecia que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar aqueles nomes em toda minha vida. Emmett viu minha dificuldade e falou se depois da escola ele poderia ir a minha casa para me ajudar, mas como eu ainda não o conheço recusei de cara.

Após a aula de matemática fui para a educação física, outra aula de eu nunca fazia nada certo e claro o Emmett estava lá e era o melhor jogador. Pelo que pude perceber ele era muito bom em tudo o que fazia, mas para dizer a verdade, era um profissional. Acabou a aula de educação física e eu fui ao refeitório almoçar e encontrei aquele garoto chato da entrada. Ele me fez sentar junto a sua turma, mas para dizer a verdade não estava me sentindo bem com aquelas pessoas.

Foi quando apareceu uma turma entrando perto da porta foi quando perguntei quem eles eram e Eric me respondeu que aqueles eram os Cullen. A primeira era uma menina bonita loira e alta chamada Rosalie junto com meu amigo Emmett da aula de matemática. Logo atrás veio uma menina de cabelos pretos chamada Alice acompanhada de Jasper. Por ultimo veio um garoto chamado Edward loiro, alto e muito atraente. Bateu o sinal, e fui para a aula de biologia. Até que era uma matéria que eu gostava mas para dizer a verdade, escola não era meu forte.

Acabando a aula fui ao estacionamento buscar meu carro e Emmett estava me esperando ao lado dele. Emmett e novamente perguntou se eu não precissava de ajuda mesmo, mas como vi que ele estava sendo verdadeiro decidi dar uma chance. Marquei com ele de ir em casa no outro dia depois da escola e ele aceitou. Após acabar minha conversa com ele entrei no meu carro e rapidamente sai do estacionamento.

Chegando em casa cumprimentei meu pai que estava assistindo o jogo de beisebol, meu pai me chamou para a sala e me convidou para comer em um restaurante e eu aceitei, apenas pedi um tempo para tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa. Tomei meu banho rapidamente e fui abrir meu guarda roupas, quando abri peguei minha melhor roupa para sair com meu pai. Desci as escadas e só escutava elogios de meu pai. Ele pegou em minha mãe pegou as chaves do carro e abriu a porta da casa para que eu pudesse sair. Meu pai estava me saindo um belo cavalheiro até me abriu a porta do carro e fechou. Ele disse que não era muito longe de casa então em menos de cinco minutos paramos em um lugar. Assustada, perguntei ao meu pai se ele iria beber, pois no meu ponto de vista aquilo era um boteco. Ele olhou bem no meu rosto e disse '' Não gostou Bella então vamos embora. ''. Rangi os dentes e respondi com voz de sarcasmo '' Que isso pai esse parece um lugar digno a sua altura, eu não ligo é sua cara vamos comer''.

Entramos e sentamos e logo chegou insuportável da garçonete com voz de maritaca, me perguntou o que eu ia comer e beber, na hora pensei em responder falei queria uma coxinha e um copo de pinga, pois para aquilo ser um restaurante estava longe. Mas acabei cedendo o ódio e respondendo que eu gostaria de X- Tudo e uma coca. Meu pai pediu um prato feito e uma cerveja, meu Deus que vergonha eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Comemos e logo sai rapidamente daquele chiqueiro que meu pai chamava de restaurante.

Chegando em casa fui escovar os dentes pois já era tarde e amanhã eu teria que acordar cedo para voltar aquele hospício que chamam de escola.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**O convite**

E como sempre eu já estava atrasada. Escovei meus dentes correndo e desci as escadas correndo sem me despedir do meu pai. Ligue a saveiro e sai tão rápida que eu não via nem a rua. Quando cheguei a escola, a inspetora Janet perguntou por que eu tinha me atrasado, e eu justifiquei a ela com apenas um sorriso.

Subi as escadarias da escola correndo até chegar na aula de biologia que seria no laboratório. Chegando lá cumprimentei o Emmett e sentei-me ao lado dele. A professora Johanna começou fazer analise de células troncos no microscópio juntamente com a gente. Apesar de tudo, eu ando gostando de ter biologia com esta professora da cidade, ou era minha companhia que me ajudava nas aulas. Suou o sinal de saída dos alunos e eu me dirigi ao meu armário que se localizava em frente à diretoria da escola. Emmett chegou de surpresa e me deu um susto, ele me perguntava se estava confirmada a ida dele a minha casa hoje e eu confirmei.

Sem demora guardei minhas coisas e fui direto para meu carro, pois eu guiava o carro de Emmett até minha casa. Mas tudo bem que não era difícil se perder em uma cidade tão pequena como Forks. Chegando em casa ele estacionou seu carro em frente a minha garagem. Entramos e mandei-o sentar no sofá apenas dei uma recomendação a ele dizendo para não colocar os pés no sofá, pois meu pai morreria se visse um estranho com o pé no sofá.

Sem demora corri para meu quarto para buscar meus livros e cadernos que estavam guardados dentro do guarda roupas. Desci as escadas e Emmett estava super paciente, me esperando para me dar umas aulinhas particulares de matemática. Ele me explicou perfeitamente a matéria fiquei indignada com a sua inteligência. Meu pai chegou e cumprimentou Emmett sem perguntas e subiu para o quarto para tomar um banho. Eu mandei Emmett assistir televisão enquanto eu arrumava a mesa do café da tarde.

Fiz umas torradas aprontei a mesa e coloquei sobre a mesa margarina, presunto, queijo, requeijão, geléia de morango, suco e leite. Chamei meu pai para tomar o café e convidei Emmett para se sentar conosco a mesa. Tomamos um café em silêncio até que eu apresentei meu amigo ao meu pai.

Retornamos a sala e vimos que já estava tarde então marquei para ele retornar depois amanhã depois da aula, antes dele ir embora o convidei para vir a minha festa de aniversário que seria no sábado. Ele aceitou, mas, me perguntou se podia trazer um amigo e eu respondi que sim que não via mal algum. Me despedi dele e fui logo para a cozinha fazer a janta.

Como eu não sabia muito bem cozinhar resolvi fazer uma lasanha a molho branco, eu tinha quase certeza que Charlie adorava. Chamei-o para jantar e explicava para ele qual era a razão de Emmett ter vindo em casa. Acabamos de jantar e eu fui arrumar a cozinha. Após eu terminar meu pai me convidou para assistir um pouco de televisão. Estava passando o jogo de futebol. Assisti um por tempo, mas como eu já estava cansada dei um beijo em meu pai, fui escovar os dentes e logo me deitei.

No outro dia convidei meus amigos mais chegados, dizendo-lhes que era uma festa pequena. Que se realizará dia 13 de setembro. Mas no dia 12 eles iriam para La Push, pegar uma praia. Conversando, eles falaram-me que era muito fria aquela região, então nada como fazer umas compras em Port Angeles. Convidei duas amigas da escola, Jessica e Ângela, e combinamos que sairíamos amanhã, depois da escola, comeríamos por lá e voltaríamos só à noite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo V **

**Port Angeles**

Logo após a escola, nos dirigimos ao estacionamento onde era nosso ponto de encontro. Eu era a única que dirigia então fomos com o meu carro. O percurso até a cidade demorou aproximadamente 2 horas. Chegando ao centro da cidade avistamos uma loja de vestidos. Ângela que era uma viciada em comprar vestidos pediu para que déssemos um tempo naquela loja. Jessica provou vários vestidos e eu fiquei apenas olhando, pois eu não gostava muito disso, mas para dizer a verdade, roupa muito fechada me incomodava.

Após sairmos da loja, disse às meninas que eu ia dar uma saidinha e que nos encontrávamos em uma lanchonete perto de uma locadora. Dirigi-me a uma livraria, pois eu adorava ler livros. Olhei varias prateleiras, mas a que mais me interessou falava de romances proibidos e não compreendidos. A capa era bem maleável, não pensei duas vezes e comprei. Paguei e sai rapidamente da loja. Após comprar meu livro na frente havia uma loja de roupas de inverno comprei jaquetas, calças e meias. Quando vi o tempo já tinha voado e eu já estava atrasada para me encontrar com as meninas. Chegando ao restaurante as encontrei na porta, literalmente preocupadas e assustadas com o meu sumiço. Entramos e comemos, mas eu não estava com muita fome, pedi apenas um lanche natural e um suco de Maracujá.

Saindo da lanchonete fui buscar meu carro que estava na frente da loja de vestidos. Já era tarde e sem demora fomos para casa. Deixei as meninas cada uma na sua casa e me dirigi a minha casa. Chegando a casa, Charlie estava dormindo no sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes fui para o meu quarto ler meu mais novo passatempo que era meu livro novo. Lendo ele pude relacionar com fatos que aconteciam em minha vida. Aquele meu livro tinha me deixado deprimente e pensativa então resolvi ligar meu notebook e conversar com meus amigos da internet. Já estava tarde e eu ainda não estava com sono, desci para a cozinha para fazer um chocolate quente. Ao descer as escadas encontro Charlie assistindo vídeo pornô, meu Deus eu não sabia o que fazer. Imediatamente sai de fininho para a cozinha sem que ele notasse minha presença. Peguei o achocolatado no armário o leite na geladeira e aqueci o leite no microondas. O barulho do microondas fez meu pai acordar e dirigir-se para a cozinha e me observar. Peguei umas bolachas no armário e dizendo boa noite ao meu pai subi para o meu quarto. Continue durante alguns minutos na internet, mas logo o sono foi avançando e eu fui obrigada a dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo VI**

**A revelação**

No outro dia na escola, eu estava conversando com Ângela sobre o que tínhamos comprado aquela noite em Port Angeles e do fundo da sala de aula veio uma voz suave e masculina, era Emmett chamando meu nome. Perguntei a ele o que ele queria e ele me respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que queria apenas ouvir a minha voz. Virei-me novamente para a minha carteira rolando os olhos e voltei a prestar a atenção na aula de física.

Ao terminar a aula soou o sinal do intervalo, encaminhei-me ao refeitório para almoçar. Novamente com toda a classe do mundo entraram os Cullen, Emmett dirigiu-se a minha mesa e veio com aquela garota que tinha cara de antipática chamada Rosalie, ele me apresentou ela como sua namorada. Ele estava desmarcando a ida dele para minha casa hoje, ele disse que teria um compromisso com a sua namora inadiável. Foi quando eu fiquei sem reação, não consegui nem responder nada a ele. Ele se despediu de mim e foi se sentar a mesa dos Cullen.

Acabando o intervalo me dirigi à aula de educação física que seria hoje no campo de beisebol, aprenderíamos na primeira aula os fundamentos e na segunda aula a prática do esporte.

Para dizer a verdade em educação física eu não era muito fera, mas se me perguntasse alguma coisa de fundamentos de qualquer esporte eu sabia apenas não sabia a prática.

Quando chegou minha vez de arremessar a bola, até me deu calafrios que eu sabia que algo ali, naquela hora, daria errado. Quando a bola chegou perto do bastão, bati na bola com tanta força que o bastão escapou da minha mão e quebrou a vidraça do banheiro masculino. Automaticamente eu já falei para o meu professor que eu não sabia jogar então assim ele não poderia brigar comigo.

Ao fim da aula sai de mansinho e fui para o estacionamento a fim de dar uma hora por lá, e quando desse o horário da saída eu iria para casa. Mas só que algo deu errado, a idiota da inspetora Janet estava na minha frente e ela me viu disfarçando e tentando escapar pela porta da frente do colégio. Suas providências foram imediatas me levou até a sala da diretora Elisabeth. A diretora me chamou pelo nome que eu mais odiava '' Cara senhorita Isabella Swan''. Aquilo me ferveu o sangue e a corrigi na mesma da hora. Ela me deu umas broncas, mas eu nem ligue e me levantei da cadeira, antes de fechar a porta respondi a diretora '' Pode deixar você logo me verá novamente, quando eu estiver com vontade eu mato aula de novo''.

Revoltada entrei no meu carro e acelerei com tudo nem vi o que tinha em minha frente até parecia que aquele carrinho velho tinha piloto automático.

Chegando em casa revoltada, coloquei meus pés em cima do sofá, coloquei o rádio alto e comecei a gritar até quase eu ficar sem voz. Fiz tudo isso como uma terapia intima e irritação ao meu pai. Eu estava parecendo até uma criança birrenta mais adorava levar bronca de meu pai, só assim ele me dava atenção.

Quando meu pai chegou e olhou toda aquela sala bagunçada ele não sabia o que fazer apenas se sentou no sofá e fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido. Quando passei na frente de meu pai ele me deu apenas um beijo e pediu-me para que eu me sentasse no sofá junto com ele. Ele fez um mundo de inquestionáveis perguntas, até que me levantei e fui arrumar a bagunça que fiz. Após terminar a bagunça comuniquei meu pai que amanhã eu iria a uma região chamada La Push, para ele não se preocupar que eu ia voltar tarde, depois disso subi escovei os dentes e fui dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Pensamentos em vão**

Ao me deitar lembrei-me do que Emmett me disse hoje pela manhã no refeitório, aquilo começou me deixar angustiada, pois eu gostava muito dele não sabia o quanto mais sabia que era muito forte o que eu sentia por ele. Não consegui para de pensar nele flashes e momentos juntos se passaram a noite toda pela minha cabeça não me deixando descansar nenhum momento.

Ia amanhecendo e nada, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum até que meu relógio despertou e fui tomar meu banho para ir a La Push com os colegas da escola. No banho fiquei refletindo ainda sobre aquele mesmo assunto que me deixa intrigada, poxa eu estava gostando muito dele poderíamos sair juntos nos divertimos juntos, pois ele era a única pessoa que eu confiava naquela cidade.

Terminado o banho fui para meu quarto me vestir, fio quando ouvi a buzina do carro de Mike havia vindo me buscar para seguirmos juntos para a nossa aventura a La Push. Passamos por estradas esburacadas e por um vilarejo de casas que eu não conhecia. Eu esperava ser uma praia bonita e cheia de turistas, pois pelo tanto que me falaram daquela praia pra mim eu esperava ser algo realmente fantástico.

Chegando naquela praia havia nada mais nada menos do que só nós, uma praia 'deserta', convidaram-me para entrar na água mais já me alertaram de que aquela água era muito fria. Logo recusei, alem de eu não gostar muito de água ela era muito fria e eu não estava com os trajes de banho apropriado para este tipo de mergulho em alto mar.

Estava quieta escutando musica no carro de Mike com Angela quando surgiu um garoto chamado Jacob. Veio até o carro onde eu me localizava e eu rapidamente abaixei o vidro de medo. Ele pediu se eu podia abaixar o vidro do carro, e eu fiz com a mão um gesto de com os dedos indicando positivo.

Sua voz suave e serena me perguntou ' Você é Isabella Swan' e eu o respondi ' Sim, mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Bella'. Não consegui deixar de admirar sua beleza mas eu não sabia de onde ele me conhecia logo fiz a pergunta:

- De onde você me conhece?

E ele me respondeu calmo e sereno:

- Quem não te conhece nessa cidade Bella, dois dias antes de você vir a La Push seu pai não parava de falar de você, ele sendo da policia local conhece todo mundo e alias seu pai é um grande amigo do meu pai e um grande protetor da nossa reserva.

Logo fiquei sem responder nada a ele, foi quando Mike e Jessica vieram correndo para o carro morrendo de frio e gritando ' Olha a Bella arranjou novas amizades'. Pedi para Mike me levar para casa que eu estava cansada, mas a verdade era mesmo que eu não conseguia deixar de esquecer o tonto do Emmett e aquilo me consumia de uma maneira tão forte que eu acabava esquecendo tudo que estava ao meu redor.

No caminho Jessica veio conversando sobre o que eu achei de La Push, eu falei que era um lugar muito frio e que eu gostava mais do frio do que do calor, mas logo o assunto se desviou para os meninos da escola. Ela me falou de um garoto chamado Edward Cullen era o mais gato da escola. Eu fiquei refletindo sobre este sobrenome 'Cullen' ai perguntei a ela, ' Edward por um acaso é parente do Emmett' e ela me respondeu ' Sim é por quê?' eu fiquei quieta e apenas perguntei a ela por onde ele andava e ela me disse que ele viajava muito mais que em breve estava de volta a Forks para terminar o estudo e que estava previsto seu retorno para a semana que vem.

Chegando à frente de minha casa despedi dos meus colegas e entrei para dentro de casa. Charlie ainda estava no serviço então seria uma boa hora para assistir televisão sossegada antes de arrumar a mesa para o jantar. Hoje meu pai vai trazer um amigo para jantar em casa eu não o conheço espero que não seja um dos bêbados que ele conhece por ai. Estava assistindo um reality show muito famoso de que eu não me lembrava o nome mais que me fazia rir muito das respostas erradas e óbvias que os outros falavam.

Cochilei sem perceber no sofá foi quando escutei um barulho de carro encostar-se à garagem de casa. Logo fui ver, era Emmett. Fiquei pensando se o recebia ou fingia que não havia ninguém em casa, mas eu gostaria muito de saber o que ele tinha a me dizer e logo fui abrir a porta.

Emmett sentiu-se mal por ter feito o que fez comigo e veio me pedir desculpa sobre o ocorrido de ontem eu o perdoei. Ele estava me convidando para irmos jantarmos fora para comemorar a volta do seu irmão a Forks e eu perguntei quem ia ele falou que Rosalie sua namorada Edward seu irmão que eu não o conhecia e eu. Pensei um pouquinho e achei que seria divertido conhecer o irmão de Emmett e logo aceitei o convite. Ele prometera me ligar para confirmar o jantar e eu o respondi que estava aguardando a resposta dele com muito prazer.

Entrei para casa de novo e olhei para o relógio não me dei conta que já era tão tarde e eu não havia ainda preparado o jantar. Dirigi-me a cozinha o mais depressa possível para fazer o jantar. Eu tinha pensado em fazer risoto de camarão, pois Charlie adorava risoto de camarão, mas acabei mudando de idéia fiz um arroz branco simples mesmo, feijão e estrogonofe de frango.

Meu pai chegou em casa sozinho, e eu logo perguntei a ele porque estava sozinho, porque não trouxe seu amigo. Ele me respondeu que o amigo dele viria um pouquinho mais tarde mais que viria sem falta para o jantar e que nunca perderia a ocasião de conhecer a filha do chefe.

Charlie aparentava estar cansado sentou-se no sofá e logo foi assistir ao famoso jogo de beisebol que ele nunca havia perdido na televisão. Fiquei na cozinha terminando os preparos para aquele jantar que prometia ser bem gostoso pelo menos tinha me dado ao máximo para tornar aquele jantar o mais agradável possível. Charlie foi à cozinha dar uma espiada no que eu estava fazendo para o jantar e ele ficou muito agradecido pelo meu desempenho na cozinha, pois ele sabia que eu era descoordenada e que vivia quebrando sua lousa. Dei muita risada e depois continuei a arrumar a mesa. A mesa já estava arrumada foi quando fui me sentar na sala um pouco e a campainha tocou devia ser eles e logo fui tomar meu banho. Do chuveiro pude escutar uma voz serena que vinha da porta da sala eu a reconhecia mais não consegui lembrar de onde mas continuei meu banho.


End file.
